


Authorized translation of "Pillow Talk" [mVmD]枕边语

by Charlotte_salt



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_salt/pseuds/Charlotte_salt
Summary: Authorized translation of "Pillow Talk" by ashleytheavengerhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/16174151但丁和维吉尔做完爱后的谈话——对于已经是情侣关系的兄弟俩，他们的双亲会有什么反应呢？





	Authorized translation of "Pillow Talk" [mVmD]枕边语

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174151) by [ashleytheavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleytheavenger/pseuds/ashleytheavenger). 



维吉尔把安全套取下来后打了个结，扔在了一边。“我们等等再收拾吧。”他起了起身把身边的男人拉进了怀里，让他靠在自己的胸膛上。  
“你还好吗？” 考虑到但丁曾经所遭受的虐待与折磨，维吉尔知道对于他而言，有时候做爱是件相当费劲的事情。直到现在，曾经的那些事情仍然让维吉尔感到愤怒与烦闷，知道自己帮不上任何忙抹去但丁的疼痛。  
“刚才真是太他妈爽了！”  
维吉尔温柔地揉着但丁蓬松的头发，手指穿过他的发丝。维吉尔爱极了但丁头发那种柔软的触感。他在但丁的额头落下一个轻吻，在但丁身躯所散发出的热量中感到沉醉。这是维吉尔最钟爱的温情时刻。四周寂然，唯他在自己身边。没有厮杀与打斗，不再担忧生存或是死亡，没有必要再去想任何事情。  
与维吉尔共同享受片刻的宁静与温存，让但丁脑中的混沌与纷乱暂且平静了下来。但丁和维吉尔被分开了如此之久，然而现在，他们终于回到了彼此的怀抱中。维吉尔无微不至的体贴与深爱着自己的程度依旧让但丁感到惊讶。在维吉尔出现之前，曾有许多但丁不愿再次回忆的，黑暗的时光。所以现在，但丁只想靠在他哥哥的胸膛上，让他的愁绪逐渐融化，哪怕只有片刻。维吉尔永远不会伤害他，在维吉尔身边他总是安全的。维吉尔深爱着他。  
但丁此刻思绪万千。维吉尔几乎都要听见但丁脑中的齿轮快速转动的声音。  
“在想什么呢？”维吉尔问。

“只是在想…我们。”

“关于我们的什么？”维吉尔温柔地问他。他知道但丁有事想说但不知道如何确切地表达。

“呃，我爱着你，我也知道你爱着我。”这时，但丁的面颊泛起粉红，不愿直视维吉尔的眼睛。

“然后…”

“我知道我们的关系被社会认定为一种背德与错误，但，但你如此体贴我，在你的身边我总感到安心。”

“那是当然了。你是我的弟弟，我永远不会让任何人或任何事伤害到你。你想说的是这些吗？”维吉尔问，依旧以轻柔的力度抚着但丁的发丝。

“不全是，”但丁埋进维吉尔的怀抱，鼻尖轻触着兄长的胸膛。

“只是… 你有没有想过，爸爸和妈妈会怎么看待……就是，我们的关系？”但丁小声地问。

说真的，维吉尔还真没想过这个问题。也许是因为他在一个正常结构的家庭中成长。而且他比但丁更早发现自己遗传得到特殊能力。所以他一直都知道，知道自己优越于人类。但丁却没有享受到这种优待。也许但丁在人生的大多数时候都被斥责为‘社会的祸害’，被像垃圾一样对待。更不要说但丁会感到多么的疑惑——为什么恶魔和人类不停地伤害，追杀自己，仅仅因为自己存活在这个世界上？  
维吉尔并不是特别在意他们的父母会怎么看待他们的关系。但他明白这个问题对但丁来说相当重要，所以他会给但丁一个他想要的答案。  
维吉尔深深叹了口气，温柔地托起但丁的下巴让他直视着自己，轻轻地吻了他。  
“但丁，我们的父母打破了天堂与地狱最极端程度的规则。但对他们而言，这一切都不算什么。他们深爱彼此，所以他们不畏惧于逆传统而行。”

“是这样，但……维*，我们是双生兄弟。”  
(爱称: Verg)  
“我相信爸爸妈妈都希望我们过得幸福，既然这样，如果我们的结合给予我们幸福与满足，那我想他们会同意的。就像你所说，我们是双生兄弟，出生前我们就在同一个子宫中共享血肉，你永远是我的另外一半。我知道，是你使我变得完整，而我也使你变得再无缺憾。“

“谢谢你，维… 我现在觉得好多了……我只是，想让他们为我们感到骄傲。“

“你有时候也真是够迟钝的，”维吉尔笑着说，“我们几乎可以说是在拯救这个世界。如果他们不为我们感到骄傲，那我们也不需要他们的认可。”

但丁大笑出声。然后他翻身分开腿骑在了维吉尔的身上，他的臀部紧贴维吉尔的胯，他几乎能感受到对方逐渐硬起的阴茎。

“准备好开始第二轮了吗？“


End file.
